Luv Lies
by PolimeladeFilas
Summary: "Não te separes das ilusões. Quando elas se forem, talvez continues a existir, mas é certo que já não viverás."


**Baseado:** No filme _"An Awfully Big Adventure" _(Jogos de ilusão). Que eu achei muito triste e também o Alan Rickman estava delicioso, enfiim...

**Observações:** Nessa fic, a Danneel é menor de idade, peço que imaginem ela novinha, por favor.

Jensen&Misha, Jensen&Danneel

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

_"Yeah, so much for mind games. You play to win."_ Aerosmith

ㅤㅤ

Olá mes ami. Estão curiosos para ouvir essa história não é? Bem, calme, calme. Primeiramente tenho que contar desde que comecei a perceber coisas estranhas acontecendo no teatro. Sim, mes ami, O teatro. Minha casa, não só minha, é claro, dos personagens dessa história triste também.

Vou contar a vocês detalhadamente tudo que monsieur Misha me contou depois do trágico acidente. Que acidente? Quem é Misha? Calme senhores. Sobre o acidente terão que esperar, porém posso e devo apresentar monsieur Misha Collins: O maior diretor teatral da Inglaterra. Oui mes ami, Inglaterra, onde tudo aconteceu. Bem, eu sou apenas um francês apaixonado por esse lugar maravilhoso que o teatro acabou por me trazer. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Misha é um respeitoso diretor. Excêntrico e manipulador. Sim mes ami, sinto falar desse modo tão direto do monsieur, mas ele não passa de um manipulador severo e egoísta. Porém monta e dirige uma peça como ninguém. Ele faz as peças terem sua própria mágica. Mas é claro que não é só ele que traz sucesso para os espetáculos no nosso teatro. Jensen Ackles também atrai o sucesso. Um amigo muito especial, e também a estrela que mais bilha nesse local. Com toda certeza ele nasceu para isso. Bonito, misterioso e com alma teatral. Já o vi atuar em Hamlet, e creio não ter visto nada tão emocionante quanto.

Misha e Jensen eram amigos, creio que muito antes da minha chegada à Inglaterra. E muito amigos. Digo por que era visível a necessidade de Jensen ser aprovado por Misha, e eu achava isso muito estranho. Era estranho pelo fato de que Jensen longe de Misha era completamente decidido e seguro em suas escolhas. Porém o que acontecia era mais do que minha mente limitada imaginava.

Tudo começou quando um velho amigo de teatro do monsieur Collins, pediu para que ele aceitasse sua filha adotiva para trabalhar como ajudante na peça. Lembro que a pequena Danneel sempre ficava ajudando nas roupas antes da entrada, também ajudava nos efeitos especiais, na iluminação. Acho que ela gostava muito do teatro, mas era tímida e apenas se satisfazia em ajudar escondida nos bastidores.

A menina depois de um tempo no teatro, se apaixonou pelo monsieur Collins. Era o que mais acontecia. Misha era um homem tentador, mas brincava com as meninas. Porém Danneel era tão nova, por volta de uns quinze anos. E mesmo sendo encantadora, para o Misha ela mal existia. Talvez por ser boazinha e santa demais. Sempre com suas roupas abaixo do joelho, cores mortas. Com uma carinha de anjo, e para completar cabelos ruivos escuros presos por um lenço mais vermelho que o sangue, e não a ajudava muito para uma atração. Mesmo que fosse linda, um anjo. O que era uma pena. Misha não a correspondia, e ela sempre atrás dele. Como uma pulces¹ em um chien².

Monsieur Collins já não mais agüentava. E mesmo com a forma grosseira que uma época ele passou a tratá-la, nada parecia fazer a ficha da pequena Danneel cair. Grudava de uma maneira meiga, tentando agradar de qualquer maneira Misha, que não agüentava tanta "melosidade". Pois que sua cabeça maquiavélica trabalhou em um plano.

"_A minha solitária estrela do teatro inglês, irá ter uma vida proibida de paixão com a pequena estrelinha apagada._"³ Disse a mim monsieur Collins enquanto contava de maneira fria a história que agora estou a contar.

_Continua..._

_**¹**_Pulga

**²**Cão

**_³_**Não deixei muito claro, mas a idéia de Misha é Jensen&Danneel.

**Nota:** Eu queria agradecer as pessoas que comentaram no _**Crazy About You**_. Muita emoção, meus primeiros Reviews HAHAHAH. Tentei convencer no francês, maaaaaaaas. Se tiver muito ruim, avisem. Não estou acostumada.. Vou tentar responder as reviews desse, se houver né!


End file.
